The New World A Draco Malfoy Story
by Angel Achelle
Summary: It's my first story. Please read and comment ppl! Hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It's my 16th birthday but here I am all alone. No family, no friends, it almost feels like as if no one is aware of my existence. I live with my aunt who is a more of a lunatic bitch. God knows where she is right now, maybe somewhere out partying or getting fucked. The two things that she is always busy with. I feel disgusted calling her my aunt. I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud banging on the front door. 'I swear I will kill that bitch if she is drunk and in trouble with the police again' I muttered to myself. I went down the stairs and opened the front door, ready to strangle aunt Tessa. My hands stopped in mid air and all coherent thoughts flew out of my mind as I saw the gorgeous guy standing in front of me.

He was tall with platinum blond hair, he had broad shoulders and his silver eyes seemed so mysterious but yet I could get lost in them.

"Uhh hello?" I got out of my trance and snapped back to reality. I saw him waving a hand in front of my face, 'ugh stupid me!' I thought. "Oh I am sorry for spacing out. How can I help you?" I asked. He chuckled in the cutest way "Girls usually do that when they see me so please don't be sorry sweetheart, I know I'm irresistible" he smirked. Oh what an utter arrogant bastard! "Stop being such an arse and just tell me what do you want?" I snapped. "I didn't mean to upset you sweet. Actually my car broke down and since it's raining so hard I was thinking if I could wait here till the rain stopped because it's the first house I saw" he finished with a small smile. Until now I didn't realize that he totally soaked from the rain and I could see his abs through the white linen shirt he was wearing.

"You could stop checking out my hot body later and let me in please because um freezing" I snapped out of my daze and saw him smirking at me. Oh I'm starting to hate that smirk already but he looks so bloody hot! Shut up you stupid brain! I saw him looking at me weirdly, "Yeah sorry come in." "Cute place, do you live alone? You don't look of age though" I could feel his hot breath on my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. "No I live with my aunt but she's not home actually she never is" I managed to reply.

We went to the living room, I told him to wait here and I went upstairs to get a towel. I got downstairs and saw the guy sitting on the couch looking around but he was totally dry and was wearing fresh clothes. He noticed me and asked "If you don't mind could I get something to drink?" "You were soaked wet just a few seconds ago. How did you get all dry and where did you get those clothes from?" I asked him getting very confused and curious at the same time. "I had some spare clothes and towels in me bag" he pointed to a bag beside him. "But you didn't have any bag with you when you came in" I exclaimed. He smirked "Maybe you were too busy checking me out that you didn't notice". "y-yea whatever, I'll uh get you some hot chocolate" I stuttered and left the room feeling my face getting hot.

I swear he had no bag with him.

I was pouring the hot chocolate into a mug when he came in and leaned against the counter crossing his arms which flexed his muscles a bit. I saw him staring at me, "Do you want something?" I asked. I was just wondering that we haven't introduced ourselves yet, "I'm Draco Malfoy" he said. "That's a bit of a weird name, no offence. I'm Achelle Williams"

"The name Draco actually means 'Dragon' in Latin and I'm quite proud of the name" he smirked. I just rolled my eyes "Do you always smirk like that? It's pretty annoying." I handed him the hot chocolate and walked out of the kitchen. As I entered the living room with Draco following me, I saw a man bursting out of flames from the fire chimney and shrieked "Ahhhh!" But before I could do or say anything else, I heard the man say "Stupefy!" and a world of blackness surrounded me…..


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

What is that bloody noise? Ugh! My head hurts so bad, why can't I open my eyes? I could hear people talking, "Professor Dumbledore do you think she's going to be okay?" a voice asked which seemed really familiar. Professor Dumbledore? What kind of a name is that? "Yes Harry, Miss Williams will be fine and she will regain consciousness in a few minutes" a light and pleasant voice replied who I'm guessing is the professor. Wait did he say Harry? But how can he be here? He should be in his boarding school.

With great difficulty I managed to open my eyes a bit. I could see the blurry visions of two persons standing on my left side. When I started to blink, the blurriness kind of went away, "Harry?" I asked.

"Oh thank god you're ok Achelle!" he exclaimed smiling down at me. "What's going on? How come you're here? Shouldn't you be in boarding school right now Harry?" I glanced at the old man standing beside him who was smiling at me in an amused way. I also looked at my surroundings, it was a huge room with rows of single white beds on either side of it and there were shelves with different colored liquids in different jars. "Harry what is this place? It sort of looks like a hospital but again it doesn't" I said a bit confused. "Professor should I" he started asking the old man but the old man replied as if already knowing the question, "Yes Harry you should tell her everything. Its about time your cousin knows the truth, I'll talk to the teachers that you would not be able to show up for the rest of your classes" the old smiled and walked out through the huge wooden doors.

Harry let out a long sigh, "Ok Achelle I'm going to tell a secret now and I know you're going to think I'm joking at first but I am being completely serious ok?" I nodded at him wondering what's big dirty secret. Harry always tells me everything.

"I'm a wizard Achelle" he said. I looked at him as if his head was stuck in his arse, "I'm sorry did you just say that you're a wizard? Are you mental?" I asked still not believing my ears. "No I'm not and we are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry right now. That man was Professor Dumbledore who is the headmaster here. I've been coming here to learn about magic since I was 11, when I found out that I'm a wizard. I never went to a stupid boarding school; it was just an excuse since I wasn't allowed to let anyone know what I am." "Wait didn't aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon know?" I interrupted.

"Yes well they knew but they didn't like it a bit but they always thought I was a disgrace like my mum so it doesn't matter" he finished coldly. "What do you mean like your mum Harry?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulder. "It's a long story, I've told you the main part of course. We can have a long chat later. Now I want you to tell me what happened last night. How come Draco Malfoy was at your house? Do you know him?" As Harry asked me this, all the incidents of last night came rushing back to me and the images of a certain hot blond. "No I don't know him. He came asking for help, he said his car broke down and it was raining so I let him stay for a bit. I made him hot chocolate then we went to the living room and the last thing I remember is a man with long blond hair bursting out of flames from the fire chimney. Then everything is kind of blank" I finished and saw that Harry had a blank expression on his face.

"Harry what happened last night? Who was that man and where is Draco?" I asked. He gave a small smile, "You should rest, you're still a bit weak. If madam Pomfrey sees that I'm making you talk so much she will throw a fit" he grinned. "Whose madam Pomfrey?" I asked confused. "She's the Healer of this Hospital Wing. Oh drink whatever she gives you ok? They will make you better. I'll see you later" he smiled and left.

As Harry walked through the corridors, he was trying to keep his temper at control. "Malfoy that bloody bastard! How dare he and his father try and kill her?" Harry was shouting in the empty corridor. Harry needed to talk to Dumbledore; he needed to know how they found out about her. He made his way to the stone gargoyle and said the password. The spiral stairs took him in front of the office, he pushed open the doors and burst in saying "Professor I need to-" he stopped in mid sentence as he saw Dumbledore talking to a certain blond he loathed very much. Draco Malfoy was standing in front of him with a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Forgot all your manners Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Now Draco lets not start your childish fights again" Dumbledore stated sternly. "Childish fights professor? He tried to kill her! Why is he still here?" Harry exclaimed. Draco was about to snap back but Dumbledore interrupted him and Draco glared at Harry. "He did not try to kill your cousin Harry. Draco didn't even know she is your cousin. He was really there seeking for help. You see Harry, Draco left the dark side one year ago and he joined the light side. He has been hiding ever since; he has also kept contact with me. Last night it was Lucious Malfoy who tried to harm Achelle. We don't know how he found out about her but Draco actually saved her Harry. After he fought his father, he immediately informed me and told me what happened. I told him to bring her here because I knew who she was." Dumbledore smiled at Harry's shocked expression. "They don't call me the greatest wizard of all time for no reason Harry. Now I need to contact some ministry officials about what happened so off you both go. Shoo" Dumbledore said waving his hands.

Draco and Harry stepped out of the spiral stairs and the gargoyle went to its original position. "You saved Achelle?" "Achelle is your cousin?" Draco and Harry asked each at the same time. An awkward silence filled the air as the stared at each other. "Er thanks for saving her" Harry said. "I wouldn't have saved her if I knew she was your relative" Draco smirked. Harry glared and pushed past Draco, I missed pissing Potty off he thought. His stomach grumbled and he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since last night.

He made his way towards the kitchen since lunch wasn't yet served. As he entered, he saw Achelle sitting on a stool stiffly and staring incredulously at the elves who were rushing to get her food. "Shouldn't you be in the hospital wing?" Draco asked her. Her back was facing him, she turned around so quickly that she lost her balance and was about to fall on her face. But two strong arms caught her by the waist and pulled up. "Whoa careful, your still not healed. Does the head still hurt?" Draco asked her looking at her face. She could only nod. They both sat down and Achelle asked "So I'm guessing you're a wizard as well?" Draco nodded his head. "That's cool, I wish I was one." Draco chuckled and asked "How come you're here?"

"Well I was getting really hungry when all of a sudden that creature" she said pointing to an elf that Draco recognized as Dobby, his old house elf "appeared beside my bed and told me that he was a friend of Harry's. I asked him where I could find food and he brought me here" she finished. "So what are those things?" Achelle asked Draco. "Those are house elves. They are like servants to wizards but only rich wizarding families can afford them" Achelle noticed Draco say it with a lot of pride. "So are you from a very rich wizarding family?" she asked. "Yes I'm a Malfoy, one of the oldest families' in the wizarding world." Achelle suddenly recalled about last night and was very tempted to ask Draco what really happened. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked. "You ask a lot of questions" Draco chuckled "but yeah go ahead." "What happened last night? Harry wouldn't tell me anything but you were there. I remember a man with long blond hair. Do you know him?" She noticed Draco's expression go blank. "That man was my father" He replied coldly. As she was about to ask something else, the house elf that brought her here, appeared beside her with a large cheesecake. "Here is you're cake miss" the elf said joyfully. "My name is Dobby and I am a very loyal friend of Harry Potter. Harry Potter told Dobby to take care of his cousin" Dobby said. Achelle giggled "You're so cute." Dobby seemed embarrassed.

Draco studied Achelle as she talked with Dobby. She was beautiful, very cute, her tan skin made her look Italian, asks a lot of question. Overall she was interesting and nothing like Potter, Draco thought. "You have to share this with me you know. I can't possibly eat such a big cake" Achelle said with a smile. They both ate quietly and they finished the cake. They drank pumpkin juice later and got up to leave. "Do I have to go back to the hospital wing again? That place is so boring" Draco laughed as Achelle whined. "I could show you around if you want, this place is huge and very interesting" Draco offered. "Yeah I would love that" Achelle grinned. Together they got out of the kitchen and head towards their tour.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"This place is huge!" Achelle exclaimed as they arrived at the Great Hall. A few students in the Hall turned their heads and looked at her weirdly. "Why does everyone have to look at me like that?" she grumbled. "That's because they don't know you and no one new usually comes in the middle of term." Draco explained. "But why was everyone pointing at you and whispering?" Achelle asked Draco. "Well because I haven't been in the school for the past year. So I guess everyone is a little surprised to see me. Do you want to go outside in the grounds? No one would be staring at you" he smiled.

What a breathtaking smile, I thought. "Yes I would love that" smiled back. As Draco led the way, he kept on thinking what was wrong with him. He was never this much kind and caring towards anyone except his mother and his best friend, Blaise Zabini. He only met Achelle last night and yet he found her so interesting. Though she is very sweet and nice, Draco could tell she had a fiery side to her. "Draco!" "Huh what?" Draco was brought out of his thoughts by hearing Achelle scream. "Look who is in a trance now" Achelle smirked. Draco knew she was referring to his cocky comment from last night, "I was uh just thinking about last night" he said. "Thinking how lucky you were to meet the most amazing girl in the world" she grinned.

Draco glared at her and she just laughed. "Hey you're not the only one who can tease people ok?" Draco gave a small smile. Draco saw Hagrid doing work on the pumpkin patch. He smiled seeing Hagrid. Over the last one year Draco got fond of him. Sometimes Hagrid used to bring him food and other things while he was in hiding. Only Hagrid, Professor Dumbledore and Severus knew about him.

Hagrid noticed them and grinned. "Blimey Draco what are ya doing here? And who is this pretty lady? Hagrid asked. Achelle stared wide eyed at the giant. "You are huge!" she exclaimed. Both Hagrid and Draco laughed. "Hagrid this is Achelle. She is Potter's cousin" Draco said the last part flatly. They went inside Hagrid's hut and Draco told him everything. After he finished, he noticed Hagrid had a shocked expression on his face. There was a knock on the door and Hagrid opened it. "Oh hello! Come on in you lot" Hagrid said in a jolly tone.

Draco heard someone yell from behind him. "Achelle what are you doing here with Malfoy?" Harry yelled at his cousin. "Well it was really boring in the hospital wing and Draco offered to show me around so I came with him. Plus I had a lot of fun!" Achelle explained. Achelle noticed that Harry and Draco were glaring at each other and there was a boy and a girl standing with Hagrid looking tensed. She wondered, what the hell is going on here?

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short! I know it sucks but I'll do better the next mine! Comment about the story so far! Oh and rate! :)


End file.
